


Out of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Bottom Jared, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had problems keeping his hands off of Jared's ever growing belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just me and my mpreg fetish. Not much storyline here.

Jared noticed that Jensen seemed to have issues keeping his hands to himself the moment he found out about the pregnancy. His hands often found their ways to Jared’s belly, even before he started to show.

  
When Jared finally popped (which did not take too long considering the big litter he was carrying), Jensen’s hands were almost always attached to his belly, as long as he was within reach.

  
Not that Jared minds of course.

  
“You have no idea what this do to me, seeing you round with my pups,” Jensen slipped his hand under the too tight shirt, gently caressing his pups.

  
Jared moaned at the touch, 5 months into his pregnancy, he was incredibly horny, getting turned on by the slightest touch from his alpha.

  
“Horny, aren’t you?” Jensen teased as he pressed kisses all over his mate, his hand still rubbing the rounded belly. He can feel his own prick hardening as his pups kicked against his palm.

  
“Fuck,” Jared could feel Jensen’s flat abdomen pressing into his round one, “We are in the kitchen.”

  
“Since when would this stop us, Jared? We did it in the balcony last week.” He reached out, tugging on Jared’s sweatpants and his too tight shirt, revealing his rounded belly and breasts in fully glory.

  
“So beautiful,” Jensen muttered as he leaned in, licking the perfectly pink nipple, only to be surprised by the sweet moisturizing liquid that flowed out of it, “You didn’t tell me you are lactating.”

  
“Too… Too embarrassing,” Jared managed as he groaned at the touch. His breasts have been heavy and sensitive for days, and it felt so good as Jensen made love to it with his tongue.

  
“Nothing is embarrassing about you, baby boy, everything is just gorgeous,” He took the nipple into his mouth, suckling gently, enjoying the warm liquid flowing into his mouth, “Too sweet, my baby boy.”

  
Jared moans and his knees would have buckled if his back was not pressed against the counter.

  
Jensen moved on to the second breast as the first one emptied, one hand on Jared’s neck and the other on his gravid middle, as he suckled on.

  
“Need you… Need you in me, Jen,” Jared threw his head back, as he grabbed onto the back of Jensen’s head, “Need you in me, now.”

  
“My pleasure, baby boy,” Jensen tugs on his zipper and wriggled out of his pants, amazingly pleased with his decision to skip the boxers this morning.

  
Jared has been so… wet and so opened, ever since he entered his second trimester, they didn’t even need the lube anymore. He hoisted Jared up onto the counter, not wanting his pregnant mate to strain himself. He climbed onto it, carefully placing himself in the middle and with one smooth motion, pushed in.

  
Jared shuddered, pressing Jensen against himself with his hand, “Deeper, Jen, deeper,”

  
“We don’t wanna hurt the pups, baby boy,” Jensen was careful to not press on Jared’s distended belly, but started moving his hips, thrusting deeper into his mate. He could feel his pups kicking against his own flat stomach and his heart screams _mineminemine. Allmine._

  
“Just look at you, so big and round with my pups,” Jensen marveled as he continued to thrust his hips, “Only 5 months pregnant and looking full term. What is going to happen to you as our pups continue to grow, baby boy, you will be so big and round by the end you wouldn’t be able to move without my help. You will be waddling and struggling to carry our pups, my big baby having our little babies.”

  
“So big and so full.” He reached down and caught Jared’s prick in his own hand, “So hard, so hard for me.”

  
“Yes, I’mma gonna be so big, Jen, so big with 4 of your pups, they will run out of space soon and I would need to lean on you just to walk. All because of you, my big strong alpha.” Jared moaned, “Tell me you love me, Jen.”

  
“Oh, you have no idea how much I love you. I am mad about you, Jared, I can barely look at you without becoming hard, especially now that you are carrying my pups. I wanna keep you pregnant for the rest of our lives.” His hand moved down to Jared’s belly, caressing it as he fucked his mate.

  
“Then do it, Jen. Fucked me the moment I have these pups, keep me round forever so the world will know that I am yours, Jen. We are all yours.”

  
And that was all it took for Jensen to come. Warm liquid spilling into Jared as Jared’s own spilled onto his hand. Both breathing heavily by the end of it.

  
Jensen rolled over to lie beside Jared, pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead, “That was amazing, baby boy. You okay?”

  
“I am beyond okay,” He gave Jensen a smile, “Thank you.”

  
“Thank you,” Jensen disagreed, “Thank you for giving me all I ever wanted in my life. Thank you for carrying my pups, Jared.” He swings an arm over the big belly, tickling the underside of it playfully, “And you four better not make any trouble for daddy, ya? Be good strong pups.”

  
Jared swore it was the pregnancy hormones because it didn’t make sense that his eyes were welling up with tears Jensen spoke words of love to his full belly.  
\--

  
Although those were words in the heat of mindless sex, Jared did continue to grow bigger and bigger. By the time he reached 36th week, his stomach was so big he could no longer get out of bed without Jensen’s help. His back ached, and the four heavy pups were constantly pressing on his bladder, he had to go to the loo every 5 minutes.

  
“Any time now, baby boy,” Jensen smiles as he watched his mate waddled out of the kitchen, a hand splayed on his back and the other supporting his huge belly.

  
“They have dropped, you walked differently, and you smell different,” Jensen sniffed as he stood up to help his mate onto the sofa.

  
“About time,”Jared sighed, “There’s no more room for them.” He eyebrows furrowed as his pups tried to turn in the confined space.

  
Jensen leaned in and sucked on Jared’s lips as he rubbed on the huge belly gently. A few months ago he would lie on Jared’s lap and press the side of his face into the belly to feel, and to hear his pups. But over the months, Jared’s belly had grown to take up almost all the space on his lap and it was no longer possible to do so. So he settled for rubbing instead.

  
“Here,” Jared moved Jensen’s hand to the side of his belly, where a strong kick hit, “That’s baby number 2. The troublemaker.”  
Jensen chuckled as he pulled away from Jared’s lips and moved down to his belly, “That’s my big strong alpha, isn’t it? Making your presence known before you are even here.” And baby number 2 responded with a punch that made Jared winced.

  
“I want to ride you, Jen. For one last time before the pups are here.” Jared said as he tried to soothed baby number 2.

  
Jensen looked surprised, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby boy. Don’t wanna over-exert yourself…”

  
“You either let me ride you or I will ride someone else.” Jared muttered, not really meaning his words of course. But he was huge and tired and incredibly horny. And he wanna have pregnant sex for one last time. And he wants it now.

  
Jensen knows Jared too well to know he didn’t mean his words. But the protective alpha in him took over, not being able to stand the thought, not even the words, of his pregnant mate even getting near anyone else.

  
“You’re mine, only mine,” He growled, capturing Jared’s lips with his own, “Don’t you dare go near anyone else.”

  
“Yes , yours. So down you go.” Jared shoved Jensen down onto the sofa, stripping both of them of their clothes as quickly as his heavy body will allow, before heaving himself over Jensen.

  
“Jen?” Jared asked meekly.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Am I crushing you?” In the heat of his horniness, he had forgotten about his own weight at this point of time.

  
Jensen laughed heartily, “You will never crush me, baby boy. Just be careful and don’t hurt yourself.”

  
“I can take it,” Jared reassured as he adjusted his own huge belly so that he can have a better view of his alpha, he reached down, stroking Jensen’s already hard prick, “You are hard already.” Jared sounded mildly surprised.

  
Jensen chuckled once again, “You kidding me baby boy? Haven’t you noticed I am always hard since that belly of yours started growing?”

  
“You pervert.” Jared snorted, but the smile lurking at the corner of his mouth betrayed him. He braced himself, heaving himself up slightly before lowering himself down bit by bit on Jensen’s prick, he moaned as he felt his alpha entered into him, huffing as he lifted himself up slightly again and pushing himself down deeper.

  
Jensen could only groan as he splayed his palms on the side of Jared’s belly, clutching onto it as his omega took control and moved against him. He pushed himself up slightly, wanting to go deeper into his mate.

  
“The pups are going crazy,” Jensen muttered as he felt kicks against his palms.

  
“Crazy for their daddy’s attention.” Jared’s voice was husky, filled with lust as he rolled his hips more urgently.

  
Jensen moved a hand down from the belly to wrap around Jared’s cock, Jared’s hard cock as he pushed himself up again, other hand still laid possessively on Jared’s belly.

  
“You think the pups can grow any bigger?” Jensen asked as he stroked Jared’s cock tenderly.

  
“They will keep growing until they wanna come see this world, but not any longer,” Jared huffed mid sentence, “You were right, I can feel them, urgh… Pressing down. Baby number 1 is already resting on my pelvis.” He continued thrusting down on his mate but knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

  
“You think they will grow if I asked them to?” Jensen leaned up and pressed a kiss of Jared’s taut belly. It’s amazing how smooth Jared’s belly is, with not a single stretch mark.

  
“They will,” Jared moaned as Jensen massaged his cock, “We listen to our alpha. Let them grow Jen, let them be big and strong before they come. But not too big, can’t… Can’t squeeze them out.”

  
Jensen pressed his hand against the taut belly, “Then they shall grow, baby boy. They shall grow as much as they can, as much as your body will allow you too. I want my pups big and strong, I want my omega round and full with my pups. Mine mine mine.”

  
Jared could feel the pups kicking around restlessly, trying to find space to grow, his belly rounded out bit by bit, he moaned loudly as his pups grow inside of him, becoming big and strong just like their papa is. By the time it was done, he could barely see Jensen’s face anymore.

  
Jensen was amazed as he felt Jared’s belly grow against his palm, he could feel his pups becoming bigger and stronger, their kicks harder, at the end of it Jared looked so big, so round, so ready to have their babies. And he could feel himself spill inside of his omega, and his own omega spilling his own warm liquid all over his chest and neck.

  


Jared sighed contentedly as he tried to lift himself off only to find that he was now too big to do that, “Need some help here, Jen.”

  
Jensen smiled, satisfied. Nothing satisfied him more than his pregnant mate needing his help. He pulled himself out gently from under, sitting up as he supported Jared with one hand, making sure his omega was comfortable before letting go.  
Jared rubbed a hand across his stomach, sliding it down to the underside, “They are most definitely coming now,” He pushed himself up with much difficulty, wanting to see how low the babies were. And they indeed were a lot lower, the size they gained allowed them to push down even more.

  
“And so you should rest, baby boy. While I clean us up and then hopefully we get to see our pups soon.”  
\--

  
“Fuck you Jensen.” Jared cursed the next morning, “fuck you. I am never having your pups again.”

  
The additional weight from the growth spurt meant that Jared ached even more now, his back no longer felt like his own. And his massive belly meant he couldn’t seem to get comfortable no matter what position he was in.

  
“Baby boy,” Jensen pressed gentle kisses along his mate’s neck as he gently rubbed his gravid middle, “I will take your pain if I can, baby boy. But I promise it will all be worth it when they come. When you hold them in your arms.”

  
“I…” Jared hissed mid-sentence as he arched his back, his hand pressing harder against his belly.

  
“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Jensen asked, sliding his hand to Jared’s back, kneading it softly.

  
Jared whimpered softly and his brows furrowed as he breathed through the pain, “I think… Contraction.”

  
“Contraction?” Jensen pressed his hand on Jared’s belly, which was harder than usual, and completely still, “You’re in labour?”

  
“Yes… I think so.” Jared nodded lamely, “I think they are coming.”

  
“Do you… Do you need anything? Should I call for anyone?” Jensen asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

  
“Just… Just you Jen. Just you with me.” Jared grabbed onto his mate,” Want you close.”

  
“I will be right here, baby. Right here.” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, his palm rubbing small circles on the underside of his belly.

  
“I didn’t mean what I said.” Jared muttered suddenly, placing his hand on top of Jensen’s.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“About not wanting to have your babies. I was just… Hormonal. I love having your babies.” Jared continued, “I love being round with your pups, it’s the best feeling on earth, especially when they kick. It damn painful but God, I am thankful every time they do because it means they are healthy and alive.”

  
“Oh baby boy… You are pregnant, 36 weeks full with 4 of my pups, you are allowed to be hormonal. There’s no need to explain yourself.” Jensen nuzzled his mate’s neck, “I am sorry, baby boy. I shouldn’t…Shouldn’t have asked them to grow. I should have thought of how difficult it would be for you…”

  
Jared’s hand around his tightened, “I know it was your instinct, Jen. You want the pups big and strong. There are 4 of them, they are bound to be smaller than usual babies and I know you just want the best for our pups.”

  
“And I am glad, Jen. I am glad you care for them.”

  
“Damn I care for them, I care even more for you, baby boy. Don’t ever doubt that.”

  
“I love you, Jen.” And right after that Jared could feel his belly tightened once again, he groaned softly, “So… So uncomfortable, Jen.”

  
“Sshh…” Jensen soothed his mate, his hand never stopped rubbing circles onto his belly, “I know, it will be over soon, I promised.”  
\--

  
Soon was not so soon, because after almost 10 hours of labour pains, Jared’s belly was still full with his pups.

  
“Fuck…” Jared cursed as another wave of pain hit him. He had given up on lying down and was now walking about, hoping that gravity will help him.

  
Jensen was at his side, holding onto him protectively. Jared almost screamed as he felt something ruptured in him, and fluid rushed down his thighs. He was damn glad he had given up on his clothes after the 6th hour.

  
Jared’s knees buckled at the next contraction, feeling the pain more than ever now that his water had broken. Jensen grabbed onto him with strong arms, helping him down onto the bed.

  
“Hurts Jen…” Jared whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes. He felt like a weakling, so weak that he couldn’t even give birth to his pups without complaining like how all the strong omegas do.

  
Jensen must have heard his thoughts because he was by his side, rubbing onto his arms, “Don’t think that, baby. You are the strongest person I have ever known, and I am damn proud of you, baby boy. Damn proud of you for carrying my pups and laboring to bring them into this world.”

  
“Argh…” Jared groaned, burying his head into Jensen’s neck, he had managed the past 10 hours fine but now the pain is all on a whole new level, “Baby… Baby number 1 is right there, I can… I can feel it pushing down.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand in the midst of his pain and shoved it up on the underside of his belly, which have lowered even more in the past hours.

  
Jensen’s eyes widened in surprised as he could feel the head bulging out, “Should I check?”

  
Jared nodded as he splayed his thighs open, his hands supporting his body from behind him.

  
Jensen squatted down and looked, “Almost there, Jared, I would say you can push whenever you feel like it.”

  
“To… Towels, Jen. Gotta… Gotta push soon.”

  
Jensen practically flew out to grab the towels they have prepared for the birth, also grabbing the scissors they have prepared for the afterbirth.

  
By the time he got back, Jared was leaning against the wall by the bed, half squatting and obviously in agony. Jensen rushed forward, kneeling down in front of his mate and supporting Jared’s legs with his arms. Jared pushed, whimpering as he did. He could feel the baby’s head right in the middle and damn was it uncomfortable.

  
Jensen rubbed his back gently, muttering soft words of encouragement, “You can do it, baby boy. He is just there.”

  
Jared bore down once more, pushing his hips out further and bending his knees more, sweat was trickling down his forehead and blurring his vision but he could care less as the pain hit him once again, he has no time for any break anymore. The pups want out now.

  
“Damn it.” He cursed as his body began to squeeze once more, he worked by instinct, pushing as hard as he could.

  
Jensen massaged the inside of his thighs gently, as he saw Jared’s entrance began to bulge with this push, “He is right there, baby. One more push and we will see the head.”

  
Jared let out a low moan as pressed harder against the wall, his hands still holding onto his belly, bearing down once again, giving a hard push and he could feel his baby’s head popped out of him.

  
“Oh my god,” Jensen exclaimed as he reached out to cradle his pup’s head, “I can see our pup Jared, he has your nose, Jared, gorgeous little thing.”

  
“Need… Need to see him.” Jared grunted as he pushed hard again with the next contraction and he could feel a shoulder slide out. And god, he felt like he was going to split into half.

  
Jensen held on to his first pup, pressing a kiss to Jared’s thigh as a sign of encouragement, “One more push, baby boy. One more push and you can our pup in your arms.”

  
And one more push Jared gave, and with a loud yell, their first pup slide out of him.

  
Jensen cradled the pup against his chest and her cries filled the room, “Oh god, you are a girl. Sorry for calling you a him, pretty girl.”

  
Jared’s legs wobbled as he slide down to sit onto the floor, he reached out for his pup, frantically needed to be close to her.  
Jensen placed her gently into his arms, “Look, Jared. Our little Julie. She is perfect.”

  
They have discussed the names and have came out with 4 boy’s names and 4 girl’s names, in exact order.

  
And perfect was Julie, as she scrunched out her face in tears. Jared led her gently to his right breast, and she latched on almost immediately, suckling greedily. He could feel tears running down his face as Jensen enveloped him in his arms.

  
“So beautiful,” Jared muttered, as he stared in awe at his baby.

  
“So proud of you, baby boy. No longer the only baby in my life.” Jensen chuckled softly as he kissed his mate’s ear.

  
The moment didn’t last for long as Jared felt a contraction building up again. He whimpers sofly, for fear of scaring the pup in his arms.

"Do you... Do you need me to?" Jensen gestured to Julie who was still suckling contentedly.

Jared shook his head, "Need her close." He tucked his legs up again, spreading them wide, his free hand going to his belly, feeling baby number 2, "God, the troublemaker is huge." He could feel the head moving down his birth canal, and definitely much bigger than his little girl, “Definitely a boy, this one."

Julie whines softly, done with her meal and Jared dropped a kiss on her forehead, patting her gently, "Sshh... It's okay baby girl. It's just your brother coming."

Jared pushed as his belly contracted once again, but the big fellow refused to budge.

"Come on, boy," Jensen cooed to the baby still stuck in Jared's birth canal, "Need you out to join your sister here."

Jared would have laughed if he was not in such pain at the moment. He pushed hard once again, but baby number 2 was stubbornly stuck.

"Take... Take her Jen, don't want her cold." Jared passed the baby to his partner, who cleaned her up expertly and wrapped in in the towel before placing her safely on the bed.

Jared grabs both side of his belly as he pushed once again, only to have the baby moved down by an inch. Jensen kneels in front, holding on to Jared's thighs as he pushed again and again. But half an hour later, baby number 2 seemed to have no intention of coming out.

"Need your help, Jen," Jared huffs weakly, "Can't have him take up all my strength. Number 3 is moving fast, I can feel."

Jensen nods, as he moves up beside Jared, "Gotta hurt, Jared," He mutters, hating that he has to hurt his mate when he is already in pain.

"Now," Jared groans as he pushed down. Jensen worked together with him, put his palms at the bottom of Jared's belly, where baby number 2 is and pushing it down. Jared screamed at the pain as he pushed with all his strength, and finally baby number 2 popped out.

Jensen had no time to comfort his mate as he rushed back to his position to cradle his second pup. With another two pushes, baby number 2 was out, significantly bigger than his sister and definitely a boy.

"Making trouble for daddy, ya, Jayden?" Jensen scolds lightly but the love in his eyes betrayed him as he cradled the wailing infant. Just as perfect as his sister.

Jensen placed him into Jared's arms as he fed him, bouncing him lovingly in his arms, "Troublemaker, but so worth it, my little angel." Jared whispered.

And without any warning, Jared felt the urge to push again and he did, and baby number 3 slipped out without any trouble, Jared's entrance already well expanded by huge Jayden.

Thankfully Jensen's arms worked fast enough as he caught his second little girl, "Janelle."

"Looks just like his big sister. The easy one, ya?" Jensen cooed at his girl.

Jared's belly was now siginificantly smaller, having only one baby left inside. He now cradled Jayden and Janelle on each of his arms as they latched onto him.

"Gonna have trouble feeding all of you," Jared chuckles as his babies sucked on greedily.

Jared's brows furrowed again and Jensen moved fast, grabbing both babies and cleaning them up before placing them with their big sister.

"One more, baby boy. Damn so proud of you." Jensen encouraged, as Jared whimpers in pain once again and pushed his last pup out. With 4 pushes, baby Jade slipped out of him, together with the afterbirth.

Jensen cleaned Jared up as he fed Jade, making sure that his mate was well taken care of as he took care of their pups. In no time, Jared was lying comfortably on their bed, their four pups right beside him. "3 little girls and a big boy," Jensen sighed happily as he looked on at his little family. "They are so perfect." Jared could feel tears welling up in his eyes,his body ached all over, his belly still swollen from having expanded with the four pups and he knew it will be a while before he felt like himself again and his his figure back but it really didn't matter to him now. All it mattered was that his pups were here, they were healthy and so beautiful and so perfect. Jensen leaned forward, kissing Jared on the lips, "And so are you baby boy. My favourite baby of them all, you are damn perfect too." And Jensen swore that he will love and protect Jared and all their pups for the rest of their lives.


End file.
